Garrett Jobless
Garrett Jobless is roleplayed by JoblessGarrett. Background Not actually jobless. He is one of the founding members of [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']].' He met [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang]] and became a founding member of the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] and came up with the name. He is a mechanic at the tuner shop. Even though he is a criminal, he has only ever been charged for one crime that he committed. Relationships The Real Warlord Garrett has accomplished many feats over the years such as saving Big D as a fake cop, saving Jesus at the church when Jesus was a goner, and saving Chang after the cops killed him after he was wanted for the death of Jaspers killing a police dog in the process. Trivia * Legend has it Garrett is still drilling at the bank to this day. * Garrett was one of the first YouTubers to popularize GTARP. Criminal Record Garrett Jobless's prior convictions list as of Saturday, November 16, 2019. * Assault x1 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x8 * Attempted Murder x2 * Battery on a Peace Officer x1 * Brandishing non Firearm x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x8 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x1 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x2 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x2 * Disruption of a Public Utility x1 * Evading x2 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x2 * Failure to Stop x1 * Kidnapping x5 * Negligent Driving x1 * Operating a Motor Vehicle Without Proper Identification x1 * Possession of Cocaine x2 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x1 * Possession of Crack x2 * Reckless Driving x2 * Reckless Evading x1 * Removed Weapons License x2 * Resisting Arrest x4 * Robbery x4 * Second Degree Speeding x3 * Third Degree Speeding x1 * Unauthorized Parking x1 Drivers License: In Good Standing Clips # this is shaniqua's BBQ # Ooh let me tell you b!tch # Garrett and Chang Dance # Yea one swoop # ThatTiming # Ziggy broken loool YouTube GETTING MY FIRST TICKET IN GTA 5 ONLINE! (GTA 5 Online RP)|1 BEING A PIMP IN GTA 5 ONLINE! (GTA 5 Online RP)|2 GTA 5 ONLINE RP - MAKING MILLIONS! IM RICH! (GTA 5 RP GAMEPLAY)|3 GTA 5 ONLINE - HE TRIED MAKING ME... (GTA 5 ONLINE RP GAMEPLAY)|4 GTA 5 Online - WITNESSING A MURDER! (GTA 5 ONLINE RP GAMEPLAY)|5 GTA 5 HOSTAGE SITUATION! (GTA 5 Online RP)|6 GTA 5 STEALING A FERRARI! (GTA 5 Online RP)|7 GTA 5 MY FIRST TIME... MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND! (GTA 5 Online RP)|8 GTA 5 MY NEW GIRLFRIEND! (GTA 5 Online RP)|9 GTA 5 MEETING MY TWIN BROTHER! (GTA 5 Online RP)|10 GTA 5 JOINING A GANG! (GTA 5 Online RP)|11 GTA 5 BUYING MY FIRST CAR! (GTA 5 Online RP)|12 GTA 5 GOING TO JAIL! (GTA 5 Online RP)|13 GTA 5 SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR! (GTA 5 Online RP)|14 GTA 5 MY FIRST $100,000 (GTA 5 Online RP)|15 GTA 5 40 MONTHS IN JAIL! (GTA 5 Online RP)|16 GTA 5 I NEED A LAWYER! (GTA 5 Online RP)|17 GTA 5 $200000 BOUNTY!! (GTA 5 Online RP)|18 Gallery Garrett.png garret.png|Garret's police profile picture in the public records database ramee and garrett.PNG|Ramee and Garrett GarrettSBSO.png|SBSO look garrett1.PNG garrett2.PNG garrett3.PNG garrett4.PNG garrett5.PNG Garrett-0.png 74bd4b380bac410993c2bdf7.jpeg|Garrett Portrait Category:Male